


Don't Fall

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Play, Domestic, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Sub space dan, Sweet, daddy!Phil, ddlb, little!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Planning the tour has been stressful. One day Dan wakes up wanting to be little, but that can’t happen. Will Dan be able to be big or will he slip into little space?





	Don't Fall

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Thank you to the wonderful Ori (pmlsmile) For betaing this story!

“Beep, Beep, Beep” Dan’s eyes flew open at the sound of his phone alarm going off, grumbling he reached over to his bedside table to grab it and turn it off. He let out a sigh as he took in his surroundings, his moon mirror his and Phil’s shared closet and shoe rack and of course his butt chair. Phil must have stayed up last night editing their newest Dan and Phil games video, when this happens Phil doesn’t like to disturb Dan and instead sleeps in what they tell fans is Phil’s bedroom but really it was nothing more than a place to film. He had just woken up but in his foggy state he could still feel like there was something off, He couldn’t afford to go into little space right now. They had been so busy with planning the tour that Dan hadn’t had the opportunity to fall into little space in a while. There was a meeting today about the venues and they couldn’t miss it. Shaking his head and pushing his little side down he got up and got dressed. He figured if he did some big things then maybe he could avoid falling. Dan got dressed in his typical black skinny jeans and black t-shirt and made his way to the kitchen. Phil must still be sleeping because the flat was void of sound and Phil.

He opened the cupboard to look for a bowl his eyes went straight to his Winnie the Pooh bowl and sippy cup. He almost grabs them because they were his favorite but he restrained himself and got a plain bowl down, setting it on the counter he turned around to the fridge to get some milk. Just as he was getting ready to pour the milk in his bowl he dropped the whole container all over the floor. Eyes filling with tears he went to get a towel to clean up his mess, he wanted to go get his daddy he needed his daddy. No Dan thought to himself he was an adult he was perfectly capable of cleaning up his own mess. I didn’t take long to clean up but the whole time he held back more tears he just wanted his daddy his daddy would make it all better. Dan could feel himself slipping despite his efforts, pushing them down once again he finished cleaning up his mess and decided that it would be easier to have something simple for breakfast so he grabbed a granola bar.

He walked into the lounge slowly eating his granola bar he really wanted to turn on some cartoons because watching Winnie the Pooh and cartoons was something he loved to do when he was little. Sighing instead, he turned on the latest episode of queer eye. This didn’t last long as the show didn’t hold his interest and he just couldn’t get comfy so instead he decided he would answer some emails, that was something big people did right. He Headed into the kitchen to grab himself a glass of Ribena, because it was important to stay hydrated. As he walked back into the living room his foot tripped on something and it happened in slow motive Dan feel on his face when and his glass hit the floor and shattered. Full on sobbing now Dan attempted to pick up the broken shards of glass with his fingers but having already pretty much slipped into little space he cut his hand on a big piece of glass. He was in a full-blown panic mode now and started screaming for his daddy

Phil was having a particularly good dream when he was startled awake by a scream for him. Having just woken up Phil had no idea what was going on but he jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen where the scream was coming from. The sight he was meet with was broken glass all over the floor with Dan curled into a ball full on sobbing.  
“Fuck Dan what happened?” He asked as he ran over to his boyfriend. Kneeling beside him trying to make sure he hadn’t cut himself in the process.  
“I’m so-rr-y da-add-y I wa-a-a-as trying to b-be b-I-I-g!” He managed to get out between his sobs.

Phil still didn’t know exactly what was going on but he could tell that Dan was in little space right now, they had been together long enough for Phil to be able to tell by his voice and eyes when he was. Pulling Dan into his lap he muttered, “It’s OK bear, daddy’s here.” Dan buried his head in Phil’s neck and continued to cry. Phil took the opportunity to turn Dan’s hand over in his, to check to make sure he hadn’t cut himself, little Dan might not even know if he had. It wasn’t bad but Dan did have a cut on his right hand, Phil examined it and deemed it not deep enough for stitches.

“Come on, Bear, we got to get you all cleaned up and get a band-aid on this cut.”  
Dan didn’t move he wasn’t crying anymore but he was hiccuping into Phil's shoulder. Sighing Phil stood up and scooped Dan up and carried him to their bathroom. Phil sat him down on the toilet seat as he began rummaging around in their cabinet. Finding what he needed he turned to Dan “Bear, I need to put this on your cut so it doesn’t get infected but it might burn a little.” He said as he kissed the side of Dan’s head. Phil took a hold of Dan’s hand and just as he was getting ready to put the cream on the cut Dan snatched his hand back and started crying again. “N-o daddy.” He wailed.

Rubbing his eyes Phil looked Dan, “Baby if you let daddy take care of you I will let you pick your band-aid. How does that sound?” Eyes still watering Dan looked like he was considering Phil’s offer, after a minute he nodded his head to Phil and gave him back his hand.

“Ok I want to be a good boy for daddy.” He said softly.  
Smiling Phil turned around and held up the choices of band-aid for Dan, “Winnie the Pooh or hello kitty?” He asked him. Dan’s eyes went wide with delight

“Hello, Kitty!” He said excitedly. Phil got the band-aid and went to work on fixing Dan up and soon enough he sat there with a hello kitty band-aid on his hand.  
Smiling Phil looked at Dan, “How about we get you into your Winnie the pooh onesies and we go cuddle and watch some Cartoons?”

“Yes please daddy!” Dan said as he hopped up.

Phil helped Dan into his onesies as he hated wearing what little Dan had deemed big people clothes when he was little. Phil also took the opportunity to change into some clothes himself. Once in the lounge Phil let Dan pick what he wanted to watch, he held up a copy of the lion king. Phil chuckled this was one of little Dan’s favorite movies. He Put in the movie and they sat down on the couch, with Dan sitting on his lap and his head resting on Phil’s shoulder. About halfway through the movie Phil glanced down and noticed Dan was sucking on his thumb, he quickly swiped it out of his mouth and replaced it with his pastel blue pacifier that happened to be sitting next to the couch. Dan looked up at him and hummed around his pacifier in response and snuggling into Phil more. Phil kissed his head and the watched the rest of the movie.

 

Once the move was over Phil asked Dan if he was hungry and wanted some lunch. “What do you want bear?”  
“Chicken nuggets and mac and cheese!” The little exclaimed excitedly. Phil should have known chicken nuggets was a must have when Dan was little. Smiling he turned on an episode of Winnie the Pooh and got up and went to the kitchen to make Dan’s lunch.

 

“Danny Lunch is ready.” He said as he carried out his Winnie the Pooh plate with some juice in his sippy cup. Dan clapped his hands excitedly, “Thank you daddy!” He exclaimed as he took his first bite. When he was finished Phil got him some more juice, “What do you want to do now baby?” He asked. He just loved taking care of Dan when he was little, he half expected Dan to want to play with his stuffies but instead, he took Phil’s hand, “I wanna take a nap with daddy.” He said as he yawned.

 

This morning must have taken more out of Dan then he thought. He chuckled and picked Dan up and carried him to their room he set him down and quickly stripped down and changed back into his pj’s. He crawled into bed next to Dan, and Dan snuggled up closer to him and sighed in content already half sleep. Phil kissed him on the head and it didn’t take him much time to follow Dan to sleep. They had things to do and meetings to make but they would worry about them tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Little space Dan and Daddy Phil. Just a little fluffy fic that was running around in my head for a while now. Kudos and comments would be appreciated!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr glitterrhowell


End file.
